Confidential or otherwise sensitive data is commonly stored on computing devices. Such data may include the contents of e-mail messages, contact information, and scheduler information associated with a user, for example. For larger computing devices such as desktop computers, physical safeguards may be implemented to prevent unauthorized access to the computing devices themselves, and accordingly, the data therein. However, handheld or mobile devices may be considered less secure, since they are more likely to be lost or stolen by virtue of their relatively small size. As a result, it is often desirable to protect sensitive data on mobile devices in order to prevent unauthorized parties from accessing such information, particularly after the devices are lost or stolen.
Most mobile devices provide device-locking functionality to prevent unauthorized third party use. A mobile device lock may be initiated manually by a user, or automatically after a pre-determined timeout period or upon insertion of the mobile device into a holster, for example. When a mobile device is in a locked state, access to the device is prevented until the user is successfully authenticated, by entering an appropriate device access password, for example.